bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nagato66
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Schiffy page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 02:11, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Just stop You know what? I wasn't gonna respond, but this is getting on my nerves. Even if you're blocked, I'm doing this anyway. We have a very clearly written Manual of Style, which explains why your initial edit was wrong in the first place. See the section about keeping things in universe. Second, we also have very clearly written policies on this wiki, which among other things, state that if your edit gets undone, by a team member or by anyone, then you open a discussion instead of just getting in an edit war. But you persisted, and kept doing it. What's more you acted like a child claiming he "dindu nuffin", editing messages somehow thinking you can fool people into thinking I apologized for you being blocked, and then on top of it, had the gall to call me "pathetic". "This wiki shall never reach its full potential"? Look around the site, kid, it already has. This site thrives on policies that have been made and changed based on its past. If you don't like how you're being treated by breaking those rules, you don't have to stay. :As the person you were telling not to remove your edit, I feel I should interject here. You say about people being allowed to open a discuss on other Wikis. I messaged you on the matter and you subsequently went ahead and revert my revert anyway. So let's not pretend you were being reasonable when you continued to edit war. We have hardly any tolerance for people who come to our Wiki and try to tell us how to run it. I checked out your behavior on other Wiki last week and every time you edit warred on the wikis listed as your favorites. That told us a lot about you and we knew you wouldn't give up but we let you try anyway. Let's be real, your block was for a week, usually that offense carries a yearly ban, but you couldn't even wait that week in attempting to look at our policies and understand them could you, no. Good luck in all the other Wikis you have "helped" reach their full potential by inserting unneeded information on statuses.